Reactions and speeches
by Twilight's evil Pixie
Summary: Missing parts from Eclipse and Breaking dawn no lemons Esme's reaction on the wedding. Edward talking to Carlisle about the condition and Edward talking to his brothers about a vampire passionate emotions.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, since eclipse is in Bella's pov, we don't get to hear about the reaction of Esme hearing about Bella and Edward getting married so here it is. Also. you don't hear Edward's conversation with Carlisle about Bella and his' contition. And him talking to his brothers either! So I thought I would give it a shot.

[oh and bee, mine take longer coz they have more words in it!]

**Alice's news about the Wedding. [An: I almost wrote weeding :P]**

"Esme! Esme!" Alice rushed from the 3rd floor to the kitchen where Esme and Carlisle were sitting.

"What Alice?" Esme asked getting up from the table. "Bella and Edward are getting married! Bella just decided to have a traditional wedding and I get to plan it!"

"Oh my gosh. Edward is finally getting married. Oh wonderful." Esme said, looking back over the years to when he was alone. Finally he would have Bella forever in a powerful bond.

"Well it looks like you have some planning to do Alice" Esmee said smiling brightly.

**Edward and Bella's condition**

"Okay so you heard me and Bella are getting married." Edward said uneasy.

"Yes, Esme is thrilled," Carlisle said.

"Well," Edward took unnesary breath, "We are only getting married becasue of this condition we made. I have to change her into a vampire myself, if I want her to marry me first."

"Well I'm sure you'll have no trouble tasting her blood again. After loosing her must have changed that for you. But I still don't understand why you look so troubled at the momment.

Edward, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked looking at the emotion on Edward's face.

"There's more to the condition. Bella doesn't want to miss out on one paticular human experience she doesn't want to miss out on." Edward said, is voice low, low enough that no

human could hear it. He was trying not to let Emmet and Jasper hear.

"And what would that be." Carlisle whipered low.

"Sex while she's still human." Edward stated. Not looking at Carlisle reaction.

"Edward that's..."

* * *

OOOOOOOH, cliffy.

So watcha think. I'm trying to picture where Edward asked his brother. Maybe the night before his wedding or when they go out hunting. I haven't decided yet.

I'll continue tomorrow.

~twilight's evil pixie


	2. Author Note

Hey everyone, I have no excuse to why I have been away and not updating. I'm sorry for making everyone wait and maybe even give up on this story.

But I have been doing something, something out of your benefit. It took me a while and also a lot of paper, going through pros and cons about moving my stories somewhere else, away from the Flame Union. So I am moving all my stories to The Writer's Coffee Shop. I will also be going through them and making them even better before by adding more scenes and gushy moments. So yeah.

They will also have extra chapters added to them when I post the stories. I feel bad for also forgetting my password on Fanficiton. LOL, that was funny. (no not really)

So while your waiting for me to return from the grave I suggest you check out the Writer's coffee shop. I'm telling you, You can make banners to post on your summer and make your stories stand out! Just type in 'The Writer's Coffee Shop' Google.

Hope everyone didn't miss me too much. I'm sure not many did. Not so much big on Fanfic but oh well. I'll get there soon. (well actually no coz im re-posting within the next 3 months on 'The Writer's Coffee shop'. But until then, check out my Weebly website! (my weebly website had most of my story info and also some sneak peaks and will also be the place I will first go to about my stories when I re post them.) Oh and I will also post some chapters if I get a chance from re editing my stories (I wont change anything that has happened in them already, just adding to make them more awesome!)

So I will go back to my re editing thing (I fixed one! Now I am on to adding stuff to it. Once I get a few more chapters I will put it up on The Writer's Coffee Shop and also my weebly website for a bit.

~Twilight's evil pixie!


End file.
